Secret or Spell
by CrossedQuills
Summary: Draco bumps into Harry after being ditched again by Blaise. Harry tells him all about his time studying abroad. Adult content.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and some mention of the world created by Lev Grossman too. You don't need to have read the Magician's Series to appreciate it, but I highly recommend the series if you get around to reading it. Syfy had a series based on it too.

Hello again fellow fanfiction readers. It's been a few years since I've written anything of substance and it's good to be back in the swing of things. This story contains graphic adult content. Ye be warned. One shot.

SECRET OR SPELL?

It was Friday night and Draco was ready to hit the town. It had been a long, hard week at the Department of Magical Equipment Control and he wanted more than anything to get a drink and possibly find a witch to occupy him for the evening. He was already all dressed in a black button up blouse and dark green trousers. He had debated on wearing a jacket too, but it was a bit balmy out for London and he decided against it. Draco was just bending over to put his shoes on when he heard a tap on the window.

Perched on the sill was the bard owl that belonged to Blaise. Draco frowned. Blaise had been flaky now that he was dating that clingy woman of his. What was her name? Dresda? Dresdine? Whatever.

Opening the window he slid the message off the owl's leg before it flew away. Guess it wasn't expecting a return message. He unrolled the message and read it, knowing what it would say before he even started.

 _Draco,_

 _Sorry, won't be able to make it tonight. Darleen wants to have dinner with her folks. Maybe next time. ~B_

Crumpling up the paper, Draco set it aflame with a wandless, silent spell he had been working on. He wasn't always able to do it, but it helped if you were angry. When it was ash he dusted off his hands, grabbed his wand, and apparated out of the room with a pop.

Appearing across the street from his usual club he waited a moment while traffic passed by. There was already a line of people waiting to be let in. The bouncer checked ID's and turned a few away. Next to the large man was a small clipboard that had a few names on it, including Draco and Blaise's. They were there nearly every week and usually were able to get their own VIP table and bottle service. Before long they would attract a handful of witches that would freely partake of their liquor. Later that night Draco would probably take a witch (or two) home for the rest of the evening's entertainment. It was rare he went home alone. However…

Standing outside the club by himself…again. Waiting to do the same old thing, felt kind of hollow. The light in the cross walk changed to the green 'walk' symbol, but Draco had changed his mind. He turned and walked down the street instead.

He had noticed that more and more he was out at night by himself. Goyle had moved to Scotland to work with his uncle, since his father was still at Azkaban. Pansy was busy with the Daily Prophet gossip section. She seemed to have replaced Skeeter in that respect and was doing quite well at it. But she traveled a lot doing interviews so she rarely had time to do much else. Blaise… was Blaise. Draco had always had a posse tailing around him at all times since he was eleven. But as of late he felt like the world was carrying on without him. Sure he worked for the Ministry and had amicable people in his office, but the people he worked with were just co-workers. And dull one's at that.

A light rain began to fall as Draco took in his surroundings. He had been walking a few blocks absentmindedly and had wandered into a distinctly muggle part of London. The rain became a bit more insistent and Draco stepped under an awning of a pub to dodge it. He would like to cast an umbrella charm, but he would rather not be scolded for doing magic around muggles and there were too many of them walking around to be able to do it unnoticed.

Turning around, he peered through the window of the pub. It was mostly empty but for a smattering patrons sitting around chatting. A few of them had electronic devices in their hands, proving just how far away from his normal territory he had wandered. Still, the rain didn't seem to be letting up any time soon so he might as well get a drink.

Stepping inside he noticed that it seemed a bit bigger than it appeared outside. There were several low round tables with big cushy chairs circling them, sparsely occupied. In the corner was a curvy young woman reading a book intently. She had long red hair and a chest so ample that Draco wondered if it was natural. Normally Draco didn't care for redheads, but he might as well try his luck. Even if she is a muggle. His standards were a bit lower than usual tonight.

Heading up to the bar he waited for a moment before an older man greeted him. "Evening, Sir. What can I get for you?"

"A double firewhisky, neat."

"A what?" asked the muggle bartender. "We have Fireball Whisky, if that's what you want."

Whatever, thought Draco. "That'll do." The man nodded and retrieved a bottle from under the bar, pouring Draco a glass.

"Would you like to pay now or set up a tab?" the man asked.

Draco glanced out the window to the rain that was falling in earnest. "Better start a tab."

"Very good." The muggle nodded and moved his way down the bar to another patron.

Draco picked up his drink and took a small sip, nearly coughing in the process. Merlin! Was that cinnamon!? Who puts cinnamon in whiskey? He was debating whether he should order something different when he looked up to see the redhead. She was talking intimately to a man who had occupied the seat before him. By the looks of things he wasn't a stranger. Damn.

Draco scanned the room, the only other patrons in the place were all men and mostly older ones at that. All the young ladies must be at the clubs this evening. "Just my luck." Draco said to himself. Maybe he should go home. This night was getting more depressing by the moment.

Sliding into an unoccupied pub table, Draco sipped his drink and started to get accustomed to the flavor. It wasn't so bad if you were expecting it. When looking at the rain became dull Draco began to scan the room. Mostly it was middle aged men talking at the bar, their conversations indistinguishable amongst the hum of the room. One of the low round tables had a man about his age sitting in it. His back was facing him and he had one of those muggle lap-things open. He typed away and periodically sipped his ale.

He was wearing a dark green t-shirt and seemed to have a decent build to him. His skin was tanned and his dark brown hair looked like the kind you'd want to run your fingers through. Draco blinked. It had been a while since he'd had one of those thoughts. It wasn't unheard of for him to appreciate a male form, but it had been quite a while. And he'd never acted on it.

While Draco was musing the man in the green shirt stood up and headed to the bar for another ale. Draco cast his eyes back to the front window just as a flash of lightning lit the streets for an instant. He sighed. It didn't look like the rain was going to ebb any time soon. The water cascading off the awning was almost hypnotic as Draco watched. Another lightning bolt flashed followed by an immediate boom that made the lights in the pub flicker. When the lights were steady again a hand appeared in his line of sight, dropping another whisky down in front of him.

"I didn't order another…" His words caught in his throat as he traced the tanned arm up to the last person he wanted to bump into tonight. He wasn't wearing his glasses, but the scar on his forehead confirmed it. "Potter?"

Salazar, he had been checking out Harry Fucking Potter. He might be sick.

"Fancy meeting you in a place like this. I thought you weren't a fan of muggles."

"I'm not! I got caught in the rain."

"M'hm." Potter mused, and then paused. "I'm sorry about your father, by the way. Hermione told me about it last winter."

Draco's eyes went wide, but he didn't say anything.

"I mean, I didn't like the guy at all, but… still." An awkward silence followed. "Look, you don't have to talk but at least come sit down with me. I just need to finish sending this email and you look miserable sitting here by yourself. Miserable even for you."

Draco huffed and downed what was left of his first whisky. "Fine," he said, picking up his second drink and following The Chosen One back to his table.

When Potter sat down he leaned over his device and typed quickly for a few seconds before hitting one final button and closing the contraption. Draco gave him a once over. In addition to the dark green shirt Potter wore light gray jeans and matching cross trainers. Slytherin colors. They suited him, Draco hated to admit. Especially since the jeans and shirt were quite snug. Draco blinked again and shook his head.

Breaking the silence, Potter spoke. "Hermione tells me you've been working in the Department of Magical Equipment Control for the past six months. How's that going for you?"

Granger had been keeping tabs on him? Little Miss Madam Undersecretary was nosy, wasn't she? "Dull," he said finally, "Father always traded magical items on the black market. I've seen some amazing things pass through the Malfoy Manor when I was young. I thought maybe I would be able to come across something interesting in a legal way, but… no. Most of my time is occupied logging possessed dolls or poorly hexed jewelry.

"Possessed items are nothing to turn your nose up at," said Potter. "As I'm sure you know."

Draco signed and sipped his drink. The cinnamon flavor was barely noticeable at this point. "I suppose so. What about you? Where have you been gallivanting off to this past year? I thought I was finally rid of you."

"I've been studying abroad in the States. There's a school sort of like Hogwarts, called Brakebills. They've been doing wandless magic for quite a while now. I was doing a bit of studying myself and teaching part time. That was the final report I just sent out to the dean just now."

This perked Draco's interest. He leaned forward in his seat. "Wandless magic? Like what?"

"Oh Merlin, more than you'd imagine. It's a five year university and I've only learned the basics." He looked around the pub. "Remind me to show you when we're not surrounded by muggles."

Draco huffed. Disappointed. "Fine." He leaned back again. "What about your glasses? That school fix your eyes too?"

"Oh, that's right you haven't seen me since the surgery."

"Surgery? What happened?"

"Oh, nothing happened. They just have a procedure nowadays that helps you see without glasses."

"How so?"

"Well," Harry took a sip of his ale, "they numbed my eyes first, then they take a razor and they slice the lens sideways and pull it back before they shoot a laser into my cornea. I'm awake this whole time, mind you. Then-"

"Merlin, Potter! Stop." Said Draco, rubbing his own eyes with the palms of his hands. "That's horrifying. I would have stuck with the glasses." When he opened up his eyes Potter was grinning ear to ear. "What's so funny?"

"It's always entertaining to see you lose your cool."

Draco grimaced. "So you made all that up?"

"Nope. Not a word of it. You want to hear the rest?"

"No… no thank you. That's enough for one lifetime." Draco took the last swig of his drink, it didn't even burn anymore. Outside the rain was finally letting up and a few more patrons began to filter in. Potter finished his drink too.

"I'm gonna pay my tab and head out. Did you still want to learn some of that wandless magic?"

"Absolutely."

Heading up to the bar they asked for their tab and were given the amount. When Potter pulled a plastic square out of his pocket Draco blanched. He only had galleons on him. Draco didn't own any muggle money. Potter must have seen the look on his face because he said, "Put his tab on this too, would you? Thanks."

"I'll pay you back, Potter."

Harry shrugged. "Don't worry about it. If you really want to pay me back you can buy me one on the next rainy night."

It dawned on Draco that he wouldn't really mind that. Having a drink with Potter again. Another blink. Merlin he must be getting drunker than he thought. What was the proof of that whisky?

Picking up his electronic device Harry walked outside, Draco behind him. Alcohol or not, Draco was enjoying the view from his vantage point. Potter had filled out this last year, in all the right places.

"I just need to drop this off at my flat, do you mind?" Draco shook his head as they ducked down a small side street near the pub. Harry held out a hand to Draco. He hesitated for a moment before taking it. Feeling the familiar pull of apparition they appeared in a small English back yard. Harry let go of his hand and opened a sliding glass door before entering the small apartment.

Draco poked his head in. It was remarkably tidy and mostly neutral colors of white and gray. Though it was difficult to ignore the plush red couch in the middle of the living room. He shook his head. "Griffindoor's."

Harry reappeared with a pair of pilsners in one hand. "Have a seat on the lounge, I'll show you a few spells."

Draco grinned. "You've been wanting to show off haven't you, Potter?"

Harry smiled back. "Guilty as charged." He handed Draco a beer. "Ok, first the easy ones. Hold your beer up." Draco obeyed. Harry maneuvered his hands in a way Draco had never seen before, and he seemed to be whispering something under his breath. Then he made a motion like he was pulling a string sideways and 'pop' off came the cap to the beer, sailing off somewhere into the small garden.

Draco was not impressed as Harry did the same to his own beer. "You know I could have done that without the aid of magic."

"True," said Harry, sipping the foam from his beer. "But if you ramp that spell up a few notches you could twist someone's head right off their shoulders. Strictly speaking combat magic is frowned upon at Brakebills, but opening bottles not so much."

"Hmm…" said Draco. "What else did you learn?"

"Quite a bit about myself actually." Harry sat back down and took another sip of beer. Draco did the same.

"What do you mean?"

Harry shook his head. "Oh no, you're not getting all the info. If I'm gonna talk anymore about myself or show you any more spells, then this conversation has to be two sided. Deal?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I've talked about myself enough tonight. And to be honest, I'm a bit tired of it. Tell me a bit about you. For everything you tell me I'll show you a spell… or I could tell you a secret about me. Deal?"

Secrets or spells, eh? This evening just went from interesting to mouthwatering. "Deal."

"You first."

Draco thought for a long moment, what could he possibly say? Finally he settled on "I think about you whenever I look in the mirror with my shirt off." He said tracing a finger along the Sectumsempra scar that lay just under the fabric. He didn't intend it to look as sensual as it did, but Potter actually looked a little pained by the statement.

"I am sorry about that. Truly" He put his beer on the table. "Secret or spell?"

Draco pondered a moment. "Secret." Why not? He had all night, and how often would he get this opportunity.

Harry had one ready. "During the second year, Hermione brewed some polyjuice potion in the girl's loo. Ron and I snuck into the Slytherin common room as Crabbe and Goyle to see if you were the heir of Slytherin."

Draco raised an eyebrow. He knew those two were acting odd that evening. It also explained why they were later found locked in a broom closet. "You sneaky little shit."

"Thank you," said Harry, finishing his beer. "Next."

Draco debated for a long while before he spoke. "I've been lonely." He blurted out, admitting it to himself, and by proxy to Harry. "Even when I'm around other people. I think I've always been that way. Crabbe, Goyle, and the others were always around me, but I don't really think any of them were my friends. Not like you, Granger, and Weasley… I envied you three."

"Whoa," Harry said. "That's a big one. Secret or spell."

Draco had all but lost interest in the spells after that last admission. "Secret." He almost dared Potter to top that.

"Well… while I was in the States I discovered that I… I prefer blokes to women."

Draco's mouth went dry and he very nearly lost grip on his bottle. "What? But what about you and the Weasley girl?"

Harry shrugged. "After the war we decided to take a break. Eventually she joined a professional quidditch team and met someone else. We never got back together. I had an…interesting time at Breakbills, to say the least. Only Ron and Hermione know, and I'd prefer to keep it that way for a while. Alright?"

Oh boy, that would be a tough one to keep a lid on. Especially if Pansy was ever around. However… "I suppose it's my turn."

"It is."

Draco licked his lips and gave Harry another once over. "I've been checking you out all night."

Harry's eyebrows raised a bit, but all he said was, "secret or spell?"

"Secret."

"You get both." Said Harry, quickly doing a hand position before grabbing the air and made a raking motion toward himself. Draco's lawn chair scraped loudly against the small brick patio, closing the distance between the two of them. Harry placed his hands on Draco's thighs and inched them up towards Draco's hardening member. He could hear his heart hammering in his ears. "I could see you in the reflection of my computer from the moment you walked into the pub. I had doubts that what I saw was true, but…" He rubbed a thumb along the firm bulge in Draco's trousers, "I looks like I was right."

Harry looked positively hungry. Draco had never even imagined he could look that way. It only made his cock ache more painfully in his trousers. Slowly, Harry closed the distance between them. Their lips touched by a breath before Harry pulled back slightly. He's teasing me! Draco realized. Merlin, that's hot.

Leaning in Draco closed the last inch and their lips collided. When they did it was rough and desperate. Harry practically pulled Draco into his lap and ran his hands up under his shirt where Draco's pale skin felt almost cold under Harry's calloused fingers by comparison.

With Harry's back pressed against the chair Draco had a hard time figuring out where to put his hands. Eventually he decided to tug upward on Harry's green shirt that he so admired. Harry released his grip on him long enough to discard the fabric over his head. Good Gods he was gorgeous.

Hands free again, Harry grabbed Draco firmly by the bottom and ground hard up into him, rubbing his apparently generous member into his own. Draco groaned at the affections while Harry slathered open mouthed kisses on his neck. "Inside." Draco managed to whisper.

Somehow they untangled themselves from one another long enough to make it in the door. In an instant Harry was on him again, pressing him into the living room wall. He was working at unbuttoning his trousers and Draco fumbled to do the same for Harry's jeans. Why did he always insist on these damned muggle pants? They looked amazing on him but they were a pill to get off.

Finally Harry's pants were unzipped as were Draco's. Strong fingers groped him through the fabric of his boxers and eventually slid them down long enough to take him in his hand. He gave several teasingly light tugs as he locked lips with Draco again. With a bit of effort Draco managed to lower the waist band of Harry's briefs and took the Chosen One's member in his hand too.

The position was awkward, but Draco was seeing stars. Merlin, he couldn't remember being this turned on in… well, ever. He was already creeping towards his climax when Harry repositioned himself and rubbed his bare cock against Draco's. The feeling of the velvety skin rubbing against one another was too much. He moaned as Harry dragged his teeth along Draco's collar bone. "Mmmm, Potter. I'm close."

Harry's breathing was becoming erratic. "Me too. Ahh!"

Draco felt the warm liquid against his stomach an instant before he let go with a moan as well. "Fuck."

They stayed there for a moment, their juices mixing between them. Draco seriously hoped Potter had a wandless cleaning charm because he had lost his somewhere between the patio and here. He would worry about that later.

"Couch." He heard Harry say. His head swam with alcohol and endorphins, but somehow he willed his legs to move, kicking off his pants as he went. Flopping down on the couch his cock twitched at the sight of the now fully naked Harry Potter. His half hard cock was already rising to the occasion of a second round, as was Draco.

Without a word Harry bent down and put Draco's cock in his mouth. "Oh, fuck," said Draco as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair. The thought had crossed his mind earlier that night but he never imagined it would be like this. Potter seemed to know what he was doing as he slathered affections on Draco, taking a moment here and there to pay attention to his balls. It wasn't until Draco felt a wet digit probe his ass did he get worried. This was certainly not in the plan. Then again there really wasn't a plan to begin with.

While still inserting a finger, Harry continued to bob up and down on Draco's cock. Soon the awkward feeling was replaced with pleasure as Harry inserted a second and eventually third finger. Draco looked down to see Harry The Boy Who Lived Potter bobbing up and down on his cock. The sight alone nearly drove him over the edge again. When he felt his orgasm creeping forward again, Harry stopped. "Wha-?" Draco asked breathlessly as Harry opened the end table, pulling out a small bottle of lube. "What are you doing?"

Harry smirked devilishly as he squirted some of the liquid into his hand and ran it along his own member. "I think that's fairly obvious. Isn't it, Malfoy?"

Draco gulped as Harry lined himself up with Draco's entrance and pushed ever so slowly. The head entered with a pop and Draco had to grip the cushions to keep from screaming. The pressure was tremendous. So much so that it blotted out any pain he might have felt. When Harry was fully sheathed he paused a moment, breathing hard. He locked eyes with Draco for a few seconds until Draco nodded, giving permission to continue.

Harry pulled back nearly all the way out before going back in at the same speed. With every pump he went a little faster until one time he shifted and hit a sweet spot inside Draco that he wasn't aware he had. "Oh, fuck!"

That seemed to be all the permission Harry needed. He picked up speed, slamming himself into the Slytherin prince with hard slaps. "Oh, oh. Potter… Potter… I'm…"

"Say 'Harry'."

"What?" he said, breathless.

"Call me Harry, Draco."

He had never heard Harry call him his first name before. It's all it took. "Fuck… fuck… Harry!" He came hard for the second time of the evening, clenching around Potter – Harry's member. It seemed to be all it took for Harry too, who filled him with a few final thrusts. Eventually collapsing on top of him, gasping for air.

They stayed that way for so long that for a while Draco was unsure if Harry had fallen asleep. When his leg eventually started going numb he ran his fingers through his brown hair. "Hey."

With some groaning, Harry sat up and pulled out of Draco, leaving an awkwardly messy situation in his wake. Flopping down on the couch next to Draco he reached for his wand on the end table and with a swish, vanished the sticky mess between them. Though they were both still covered in sweat and exhausted.

"That was…wow," said Draco.

"Are you always so eloquent?" asked Harry.

"So… What now?"

"Well," said Harry, "first I'm going to take a shower, and then we can figure things out from there." He stood up and wobbled for a moment before heading to the bathroom. "Care to join me?" He said with a devilish smirk.

*** Well, it may not be my absolutely best work, but it's not bad either. I wanted to write a dominant Harry for a change since he's frequently the submissive one in these sort of stories. Review if you can! They always motivate me to write more. Thanks for the read!


End file.
